


Green Is My Demise

by birdy_mhm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Possession, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdy_mhm/pseuds/birdy_mhm
Summary: How did it end up like this?How could something so simple turn into this?Why hadn't he stopped it?Oh, right.All he could do was watch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 251





	1. Free? | 1

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if im missing a ton of people in the tags, theres just so many tags... also sorry for any typos or things that may not make sense.

How did it end up like this? 

How could something so simple turn into this?

Why hadn't he stopped it? 

Oh, right. 

All he could do was watch

Dream opened his eyes and was met with the warm air of his cell, he contemplated getting up but decided against it, that was too much work anyways. 

He wished the clock would stop ticking, it made him want to throw it into the lava again but Sam scolded him last time, so he dealt with it.  
It was day 8 of being in the box and he was as bored as he had ever been, a piece of himself missing, Nightmare. 

In the start of the Smp, Dream was offered a friend, a soul attached to his. At first he was sketched out by it, the red figure in front of him was like a ghost with a not so sensible body and piercing green eyes. 

Dream's eyes are blue. 

Odd how so many people believed Nightmare when he said Dream's eyes were green, but not surprising. 

The process was slow, Nightmare weighing in on his opinions whenever, turning into taking over.   
Dream learned that when Nightmare took control, there was no taking his body back. 

So when he found himself in full control and the soul he had attached to gone and nearly everyone on the Smp standing before him, he was surely surprised.   
Everyone had glared at him, not a single person felt bad. Dream knew it wasn't their fault, but he also knew it wasn't his own. 

Of course, the damn thing that ruined everything came back.

It watched him as he sat in the prison, sometimes saying things he didn't listen to. Dream could no longer bring himself to look at Nightmare, the green eyes made him nervous. 

'You know they would never believe you if you told them, just watch. Tommy is coming, tell him and he'll think you're the manipulative person I made you.'

Dream wished he didn't listen to it, but now he knew Tommy was coming, which got him to stand up. He staggered, and found his mask resting in the corner of the room, he put the dangerous smile everyone knew on and watched the Lava. 

As it lowered, there he was. The teen he felt so much guilt for, he hated how Nightmare laughed and no one could hear. 

"So where's the homework I assigned-" Tommy stopped, his eyes were drawn to the uneaten food sitting on the floor. The teen looked up to the mask with furrowed brows. 

"Not eating?" Dream stared at Tommy, he wanted to tell him how sorry he was for Nightmare's actions. Of course, that wasn't the best option currently.   
"No…." Silence ensued between the two and the dark walls.

"Tommy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"When does it stop hurting?" 

"Huh?"

"When you wanted to jump in the lava once in the nether. When does it stop? Does it ever stop?" 

Tommy looked at Dream with something combined of anger and confusion. 

"When you were put in here it stopped." 

Dream glanced at Nightmare, the green eyes he hated matching his hoodie. 

He took action, the lime hoodie was off in seconds leaving him in his black turtleneck, and he chucked the thing into the lava wall keeping him in. Tommy's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Dream to throw something that meant so much away like it was nothing. 

"Why did- Why the fuck did you do that?"

Dream looked up and into Tommy's blue eyes, behind the teen a certain figure slightly faded, but not gone. Dream realized what else he needed gone. 

The mask. 

The damn smile he put on. 

He smiled under the mask at Tommy, who seemed uncomfortable after the hoodie was gone.   
Dream reached up to the clasp at the back of his head, he could see Tommy's confused expression. 

"I'm so sorry." 

The mask unclasped and fell to the floor, and finally after years of abuse, it shattered. 

Tommy froze, he stared at the new face. The one he thought would look cold and heartless.  
No, it was soft and in pain. 

Scars were all over the man's face, but that wasn't what he was super focused on, it was the blue eyes. On the outer part it was grey. 

"I did that because it's the last thing connecting him to me, I'm free." 

Of course Tommy didn't understand, the matter was complicated. So as Dream was about to tell Tommy about it, about everything Nightmare did, his ears started ringing.   
The room started to spin, and all Dream could say in the moment before blacking out was...

"It's a nightmare."


	2. Tell | 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened his eyes to a blinding light, instantly shutting them again and he groaned. Dream's whole body ached, the first thing that came to mind is Nightmare got his last hit and dipped. 
> 
> As he felt more lively, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, the ringing in his ears starting to lessen. 
> 
> What happened?

He opened his eyes to a blinding light, instantly shutting them again and he groaned. Dream's whole body ached, the first thing that came to mind is Nightmare got his last hit and dipped. 

As he felt more lively, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, the ringing in his ears starting to lessen. 

What happened?

When the realization hit, he found himself reaching up to his face and tracing a scar on his lip, it had no big story behind it but it helped him distract himself from the fact that he was alone in the cell again. 

When did Tommy leave? 

~~~~

Day 14 in the prison, not long after he had gotten rid of the entity and he wanted nothing more than to tell someone, ANYONE, about what he went through.   
He couldn't, no one had visited since Tommy and he felt antsy. Being alone in a confined space with nothing to do really blew. 

All he did was stare at the wall, the lava, ceiling, floor, sometimes the clock with a death glare. 

He was somewhat content with the feeling of his hoodie gone, it had always been too thick and annoying in colour, but his mask being gone was a bit different. 

Dream hid behind it for years, memories and the feeling of being safe is what it held. Now, all he could think of as he looked at its remains is regret. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the lava lowering, and as footsteps came closer Dream stiffened. Whoever was there would see his face, and he didn't know if he was ready. 

"So Tommy told me some stuff that happened with his visit, mind explaining?" 

It was Sam. 

Dream let out a breath, he gulped and finally looked up to Sam from his place on the opposite side of the cell.   
Sam seemed surprised, but he quickly became serious as he remembered why he was here. 

"So what's going on? Are you going stir crazy from being in here or is it something else?" Dream saw the opportunity, he was gonna tell someone after months of hell, and he doubted it would be believed.

"My eyes are blue." Dream saw the confusion on Sam's face.   
"Okay? What does that have to do with this?" 

"My hoodie was green." Dream sort of blocked Sam's voice out, not on purpose as his ears began to lightly ring and cut sound out. 

"His eyes were green." 

"My mask hid his green." 

Dream took note that Sam's lips were no longer moving and in a line, his eyebrows showing concern and confusion. ,  
"I'm sorry for what he did."   
Now Sam had to think he was going insane, talking like this. 

"Dream, who did what?" He didn't realize his hearing was back and stared at Sam as the question lingered. who...did what?.

"He did it. All of it." 

"All of it?" 

"Yeah, all of it." 

Sam understood what all of it meant, everything 'Dream' had done that was even slightly bad or manipulative, but the he part really messed with him. 

"Say, can you tell me who he is?" Sam expected he to be someone on the Smp, a real person. 

"His name is Nightmare, the demonic soul who possessed me and took over."   
He didn't expect to be told everything Dream had done wasn't really him, nor that the thing that did do all of it was gone.


End file.
